1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to animation arrangements, in particular to animation arrangements used in vehicles. Further, the invention relates to a method for operating an animation arrangement and to a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Displays are increasingly used in vehicles or in the automotive sector for displaying information to a driver. Often, animations are presented that require a considerable amount of resources when being presented by an animation arrangement.
An animation may be presented on a display and may be based on virtual data or on instructions of a processing unit. Many kinds of animations are possible, for example for driver assistance systems or for presenting vehicle status data or information.
Depending on the animation and the animated elements as well as on the instructions used to initiate the animation device to present the animation, the processing unit requires more or fewer resources (calculation time, memory usage, for example) or the performance of the presented animation may be influenced (the number of the presented frames per second may vary, for example).